Lunch Date
by backdamn
Summary: i suck at summaries but this is basically the title says it all its kinda like a lunch date sorta thing...k sumarries arent really my thing just read unlike my other stories it doesnt suck...at least i dont think so :


Lunch date

ONESHOT! Ok so in the fadam world of fanfics nobody updates anymore :(... Well at least often so i wuz bored...ps:I don't own degrassi, cuz if I did fadam would still b goin on ever thought I'm excited for the new love interests for both of the Charlie and kaite CAN'T WAIT! Pss: the whole story is in Fiona's POV! Psss: the way this story starts might be a bit confusing but its just conversations throughout text (I labeled them so you know who's saying what)

Text convo

Adam & Fiona

Hey

**AdamT

Hey

**FionaC

So...um wanna go out? Like on Friday?

**AdamT

Uh sure :)

**FionaC

Cool I'll pick u up at noon ;)

**Prince Adam

Cool :) Wait what r we doing?

**Princess Fiona

It's a surprise :)

**AdamT

-oOo-

Text convo

Holly J & Fiona

Hey guess what...

**FionaC

Hey! What?

**HollyJS

Adam FINALLY asked me out! Eeeeeek

**FionaC

Finally! I'm happy 4 u, what r u guys gonna do ;)

**HollyJS

don't b gross Holly J...idk he said it was a surprise :)

**FionaC

A surprise hmmmm? what do u think it is?

**HollyJS

I'm not sure Adam can b pretty unpredictable sometimes but he's a really fun guys so chances are were gonna have fun :)

**FionaC

Cool have fun on ur date with the knight :)

**HollyJS

Thanx and he's a prince not a night ;)

**FionaC

Same difference ttyl

**HollyJS

-oOo-

Date Day!

Fiona's POV

Adam told me to dress casual for out date so I just put on a sundress and flats and a little make up with my hair down.

Once I was done putting on the finishing touches I heard I knock on my door. I opened it to see Adam wearing washed out jeans, a brown and yellow button-down unbuttoned with a brown shirt and a black hoodie and a necklace around his neck. (A/N If u saw adams pics for season 11 that's what he's wearing on their date (; )

"ready to go?" he asked after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Yea" I said

"oh this is for you." he said handing me a single white rose.

"Whites my favorite."

"I know" he said with a small smile.

"shall we" he said and dramatically bowed.

"we shall" I said and curtsied and smiled big at him.

We started to walk to the destination when we came across a chain linked fence. Adam opened it and said "after you."

Before we walked in I stopped.

"are we aloud in here?" I asked

"I don't see anything that says we can't" he said smirking. He had a point. We walked a little bit further when we came across an old church. It was beautiful.

"wow" I said

"I know right" he said

How did you find this place"

"I just kinda stumbled upon it."

"oh cool" I continued "it's beautiful"

"not as beautiful as you" he said. I hid my face so he didn't see my blush.

"here come with me" he said we walked again and right in the middle of the church was a picnic.

"Adam this is awesome"

"thanks it too a while but I think it turned out alright"

The picnic had two peanut butter and jellys, two sodas and some watermelon.

"let's eat" he said with a smile

"ok"

After we were done eating Adam took me to the grass and we laid down and looked at the clouds.

"I'm glad you said yes" he said shyly smiling big.

"that makes 2 of us" I said also smiling.

Adam sat up, i stayed laying down. He then moved his head so his head was about a foot above mine.

"I think I missed one thing on this date.." he said flirtatiously

"and what would that be" I said with the same amount of flirt.

"well technically this date is coming to an end and when all good dates go well good the guy has to do something" he said smirking, face still above mine.

"Yea?" I said

"yea." he responded

"and what would that be"

"oh ya know..." and then he kissed me so passionately. I responded after a moment and put one hand on his back and the other in his hair. He used on hand to hold himself up and the other was on my waist we kissed for another minute before I began to deepen it by licking his lips asking for entrance. He gradually opened them, granting access. After about what seemed like forever we pulled back.

"wow" I said

"I hope that 'wow' was a good thing" he said with a smirk.

"defiantly a good thing..." after a moment he spoke again.

"Fi?"

"hmmm?" I responded

"what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend" he said blushing uncontrollably.

"I would say as long as your my boyfriend" I said smirking.

"deal" Adam said with a confident smile.

"let's seal it with a kiss" I suggested.

"works for me."

This time I sat up and leaned down to kiss him. It was chaste but it was still nice. After the kiss I cuddled up into his side and we just laid there watching the clouds with his arm around me we just laid there and it was...nice and comforting. Adams the kind of guy I think I could really be happy with.

Unfortunately it was starting to get dark. Adam and I watched the sun set then we packed everything up, well everything was basically just the blanket because we already threw out our trash. We walked back to my condo and held hands the entire way there, it felt...right. Once we reached the door he spoke.

"I had a really great time fi."

"I did too..._boyfriend_" I said with a wink. He smiled big and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. It was chaste but I felt sparks when it happened.

"goodnight prince Adam" I said softly.

"goodnight..._girlfriend_" he said ginning huge. We both smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Then Adam left. Once I was alone in my condo I screamed **"BEST DATE EVER!"**

-The End-

A/N: Kay it took me forever to write this its probably my best cause it actully has a plot and doesn't totally suck ;) please reviews but don't hate please


End file.
